Walking Dead - The Boy in the Blue Hood
by The Hero of the Wasteland
Summary: Au. As the blade came sliding down, through the air, about to make contact with Hershel's flesh. An arrow comes shooting out of the from behind. The sword fell to the floor. Everyone's heads spun around to where the arrow came from. There stood a blue hooded figure. (Rated T. Any question leave a review or pm me) Disclaimer:I dont own the walking dead.
1. Chapter 1

Walking Dead - The Boy in the Blue Hood.

Chapter 1

As the blade came sliding down, through the air, about to make contact with Hershel's flesh. An arrow comes shooting out of the from behind. The sword fell to the floor. Everyone's heads spun around to where the arrow came from. There stood a blue hooded figure. In their hands was an already strung arrow. On there hip was a sword. Everything was silent was there stared at the figure. People started walking out behind them. And then the figure's voice erupted. "GOVERNOR STAND DOWN OR YOU WILL NEVER STAND AGAIN!" Everyone was in shock. Nobody moved. The figure shouted again. "GOVERNOR DO AS I SAY OR I WILL END YOU! NOW SURRENDER!"

It was in that moment The Governor made his chose. He looked around. Lifted up his gun, aimed it at the figure and fired. In that moment all hell broke lose. Bullets started flying from all directions. In all of it a lone figure moved though the carnage. Dodge this way and that. Untill they reach the end of the tank. Then they climbed still dodging bullets. Once they had reached the top. They opened the hatch, one of the passengers sprung out. Grabbing the figure. Bad move. They had played right in to the figure's hand. The passenger drop to the roof of the tank. An arrow in their knee.

The figure quickly began focusing on the hatch again. Pulling an arrow from their quiver. There was a flash bang taped to the ended. They aimed down the hatch. Pulled the pin and loosed the arrow. In seconds the shocked screams were heard from inside the tank. The figure jumped straight down in to the tank punching the two operators of the tank with their bow. Both falling unconscious. They then pushed both men on top of the tank. Next they reached in to the pack next to the quiver. They pulled out a bar of C4. Pressing the arm button. A time kicked in. The figure nodded and climbed back out the hatch. Throw two of the three men to the ground. Grab the last and jumping. As their feet left the surface of the tank, it went up in flames behind them.

The figure looked around the surrounding battlefield. They saw that their side was taking down everyone they could none lethally. The enemy side were returning fire, but their side was more skilled. The prison group must have realized that the figure and their group were their to help them. One of the enemy came running at the figure with a knife. They easily dodged and took the perpetrator down. The figure looked around once again. They quickly found what they were looking for. One of their group was in a close quarters fight with two guys. Looking to end it quickly. The figure charged in pulling out an arrow as they did. When they was in range they jumped. Taking aim quickly. They loosed the arrow midair. It shot forward until it reach the leg of one of the two attacks. The figure on landing punch the attacker in the back of the head knocking him out. The figure looked at the group member member who quickly nodded and ran to cover.

The figure took a deep heavy breath. This was getting hard. The figure looked up at the prison. It looked like it was holding well. They quickly checked the out side fence. The gate had been torn open, and some of the governors group were trying to get in. Trying and failing. They were getting hit from two sides, making it extremely hard to move at all. The figure let out a sigh of relief. Soon this all would be over. They would honor their promise.

One of the figures group came running up to them. The person was a big man. He had long hair, and a rough bread. He wore a long brown trench coat. He looked like a charging rhino as he ran towards the figure. Just before he made contact he skidded to a halt. He let out a long breath, and then spoke. "Hostages are safe boss. And we are moving in to secure the gate."

The figure nodded. "Good." They spoke softly. "Tell are group to be careful." The man nodded. As he turned to walk away, the figue stopped him. "Have you seen the governor?" Was all they said.

The man looked at the figure. "The last time I saw him was at the start. He was one of the first to break the gate."

The figure nodded. He began walking off, towards the gate. Just before he got out of earshot. "Oh and thank you John." Then they bolted off towards the gate. Once they made it to the gate, they saw that some of his group were there. They nodded to them before they ran through. Once they had made a good distance in they spun around. There they saw The Governor fighting a man. The man was losing. The figure drew in another heavy breath. Pulling an arrow from their quiver. They spirited forward. And just as The Governor was about to punch the man again. They loosed the arrow. It hit him in the knee. He let out a scream of pain. The figure spirited forward. They punched The Governor in the face. He stumbled backwards. They hit again hard. Again he only stumbled backwards. "Oh for fuck sake." The figure spoke. They through the bow to the ground. They began punching him harder repeatedly. Once it was over he fell to the floor. Bloody and beaten. The figure turned around to face the man on the floor. "Rick Grimes? I think we should talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking Dead - The Boy in the Blue Hood.

Chapter 2

Two hours later.

The figure now stood in Cell Block C. That's where they had taken Rick. That was two hours ago, and no one had said a word to them. In that time two of the figure's group had came and join them. The big man from before, John, and a women. The women had short brown hair. She wore a white jacket that hugged her small frame. She like the figure had a sword strapped to her hip. This one was a rapier, were as the one on the hoods was a short sword.

All three were starting to get restless at how long they were waiting. It was then that Rick reappeared. He was began held up by an Asian guy. "Who are you?" Rick asked. His voice sounded rough and strained.

"A friend... Friends actually." The hood replied. Looking at their companions. Both nodded as he said it.

"Not good enough." Rick said. He shook his head. "Why'd you help us? Why do you wear a hood?" The hood started to laugh. "What's so funny?!"

The hood shook their head. "Nothing. It's just I wear the hood, so my enemies don't underestimate me." The hood hissed. "But as I'm trying to make you my friend." They began to lift their hands to his hood.

"WAIT!" The woman in white said. Everyone stop. All eyes were on her. She walked over to the hood. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure you can trust them?" She whispered.

"Yes." They stated simply. "Don't worry Kara. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." She nodded. The hood carried on . As the hood dropped and hit his shoulders, faces of shock was all around. Where a faceless figure once stood now stood a man, only just. He had short brown hair, it the sides shaved. He looked like he was no older than 19, and yet he had lead the group that saved them. "My name is Landon. But most people call me Lan." Landon said. Then he looked around and studied the people in front of him. All of them looked shocked. "As for why I helped you. That's simple. I needed your help."

Landon turn to Kara and nodded. She returned the nod before turning and leaving. Never lifting her hand from her sword. She was only goon a few seconds. When she came she was followed by a group of children. There was six boys and six girls. Kara now also carried what appeared to be a child rapped in a blanket. She walked over to Landon, where she passed the child over to him. He took the child willingly. The child was quick to accept him holding him. Landon then spoke again. "I need you and your people to look after these children. They need somewhere safe to grow up." Rick turned to his group and they all slowly began to nod.

"Alright we'll take them in." Landon opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by Rick. "But you have to stay to. We need all the help we can get."

Landon thought for a second. He turned towards John and Kara. They both nodded. "Very well if that's what it takes. Allow me to gather my people." Rick nodded. And Landon left the cell block, John, Kara and the children followed.

* * *

Once outside the three split up. John headed to the gate, where many of their group gathered. Kara headed towards the dinning area, the children following. Landon turn towards the child still in his arms. "You hungry?" The child shook his head. "Me nether." The child smiled. "What do you say we go see if there something interest here?" The child nodded vigorously. This time Landon laughed. "I was hoping so."

Landon and the child began walking off, but were soon stopped by someone grabbing his arm. Landon turned around quickly, his hand flying to his sword. "Woe dude." The Asian guy from before said, as he stepped back. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Landon let his hand relax off his handle. "Sorry. Force of habit." Landon smiled at him. The child smiled too.

The guy smiled back. "My names Glenn. You're Landon right."

Landon nodded. "Yeah, and this is Kel." He said lifting the child a little bit. Glenn nodded. "Thank you by the way. For agree to take the children."

"Really it's no big deal. We couldn't really say no. They are kids after all." Glenn stated. Landon understood that, he also understood why Rick asked them to stay."I came to see if you needed any help, getting settled."

Landon shock his head. That's when he felt the dead wait in his arms. He turn to the sleeping form of Kel. "Over than a good place to put this one down for a little bit."

Glenn nodded. "Right this way." And he began walking back towards Cell Block C. Landon followed close behind.

* * *

It did not take long for Glenn to lead Landon and Kel to a currently empty cell. "The top bunk should do okay for now. We'll see to it you and the kids have more permanent quarters." He said with a smile.

Landon smiled back. "Thank you. We do have a few trailers, and vehicle. I can organize my people to bring them in. Their all full of supplies as well." Glenn nodded and was about to speak.

He was interrupted when a young blonde girl stuck her head around the corner. "Excuse me Glenn. But could- Oh sorry I didn't realize you had company." She was about to leave when Glenn stopped her.

"Let me introduce you." Glenn said. He pointed at Landon. "Beth meet Landon." Then he pointed to Beth. "Landon meet Beth."

Landon nodded. "A pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand. He smiled gently at her, or as gently as he could. He was still unsure of this place, and its people.

Beth returned the smile. She was just as weary. "You too." She said taking his hand. She shook it lightly. She then turn to Glenn. "Glenn would you mind helping me for a second?"

Glenn smiled. "No not at all." He replied. He turned to Landon. "I'll check on you in a bit. And there should be someone to what the little on so don't worry if you have to leave."

Landon smiled as they left. Once he had left, he turned to the sleeping form of Kel."They're gone. You can wake up now." One eye slowly opened. A smile spread across their face. "Come on lets go find Kara." Kel giggled before nodding.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find Kara. Landon left Kel there. So he could go put away the bow and arrow. The truth is he hated carrying it every where. He was more of a sword guy. Same everyone used guns. He soon left the prison to where they had left the supplies. It was a long walk especially without having to stay hidden. Once he got there he hurried to the trailer he shared with Kara and John. He made his way over to his gear. He quickly unclipped his quiver, and unstrung his bow. Then he took off the sword at his hip. He then attached a new sword to his back. It was a long sword, with a hand and half hilt. He smiled smile as he pulled it out of the sheath. Staring down at the blade, he uttered the words. "Hello King Slayer. Its good to see you again." Putting the sword away. He walked outside.

In the clearing where the trailer was packed. There were two more trailers. Three jeeps. A motor bike. A car. In the center of the clearing. A man was on his knees. On ether side of him were to men. Both pointing spears at the mans head. Landon swallowed hard. Then he began his walk over there. Once he stood over the man. He smiled. The one exposed eye of The Governor stared back. He was still beaten, nd bloody. His men followed the orders. No one was to patch him up in anyway. "I bet you're wondering why you're still breathing. That's the funny thing I needed to know something, that only you know."

The Governor breathe was heavy. Probably from the beating. "What?" He strained to say. "What do you want to know?" He strained again. Then he began coughing. Landon smiled. He was enjoying this.

But it couldn't last. He sighed. His hand moved up to King Slayers handle. Drawing the sword slowly, he pointed it towards the neck of the man in front of him. "My brother. I need to find him. His trail lead me to you. And you are going to tell me everything you know about him."

"And if I can't? or won't?" The Governor asked. He was obliviously weighing up his opinions. Trying to find a way out of this. To bad there wasn't one.

Landon smiled. A sickly smile. A smile that showed only darkness. Only pain suffering, and enjoyment in them. "I gut you like a fish, but only after I torture you for a week." The smile got bigger. "Or you can cooperate and I can kill you quickly."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking Dead - The Boy in the Blue Hood.

Chapter 3

One week later

The moon was high in the sky, over the prison. Landon was outside. He sighed as he looked out over the farm. Long before the world went to shit. He dreamed of being a farmer. He also dreamed of being a firefighter. A cop. A doctor. He had dreamt of many things before the world went to shit. Now he doesn't dream. Landon laughed to himself. Dreams were for the weak, who want to be strong. Now he was strong. It only took the world to die so that he would become strong. Landon tightened his hand in to a fist. He hated that need the end of the world to be strong. But if he wasn't then he would be weak, and relying on others to keep him safe. Ether that or he would be dead.

Landon turned when he heard footsteps. Landon released the tension in his hand. A smile reappeared on his face. A man step up next to him. He was a young man, a little older than him. He had blonde hair, and the slight image of stumble on his face. He had a knife in his pouch. The only type of weapon the prison council would allow Landon and his group to carry. But there was no rule about how man knifes you were allow. Landon himself carried two. On was on his belt, the other was on a leather band tucked up his shelve Easy and smile for him to reach. He would have wished they allow him to carry King Slayer. But you win some you lose some.

The man came to a halt by Landon. "I heard you coming ages ago." Landon said cynically. The man opened his mouth to speak. "Don't make excuses. You were sloppy." The man nodded. He went to speak again. "But I understand. You thought now that we are other people you want to relax. But we can't. Now if anything we have to be more careful." The man nodded. "So what did you need Matthew?"

Matthew drew in a breathe. "I have a gift from Kara. She said you wanted a file on everything we know about the people here and The Governor. But..." The man stopped himself from saying anymore. Landon looked at him. The man immediately continued. "But I don't understand why sir? We already know everything The Governor knows about your brother."

Landon smiled. "But do we? For all we know he be lying. And that's why I need the file." Landon said. He knew it didn't answer the question, but that's all he was willing to give. Matthew must have realized this as he nodded, handed Landon a rolled up piece of paper, and then he left to where he came from.

Landon was glad to be on his own again. He was about to unroll the paper. But a noise from behind stopped him again. More footsteps. These ones were lighter. A woman. He was quick to slip the paper away up his left shelve. Once the woman was close enough, Landon realized who they were. The blonde girl he met the first day they arrived. Beth. She walked up to him. She looked cold. Landon turned to her, smiling. "Hey." He said cheerfully.

She smiled back. "Hey" she replied. She rapped her arms around her for warmth. "How aren't you cold?" Landon began laughing. She looked at him confused. "What?" He began to laugh harder. "What's so funny?"

"That you didn't notice me wearing a jacket." Landon said. He wiped his eyes clear of the water that was forming. Beth huffed and turned away from him. Landon looked at her. She was only wearing a t-shirt. Landon sighed. Then he unzipped his jacket, and placed in on her shoulders. Beth turned back at him. Shock painted on her face. "What?" Now he was confused. Beth looked at Landon and saw that he was wearing a long shelve shirt. Beth opened his mouth to speak but Landon interrupted her. "You looked cold." He stated simply.

Beth looked away as she felt her checks heat up. "Thank you." She said. Landon smiled. They stood in silent for a while. Nether saying anything. That was until someone called Beth's name. "Well I better be going." She said as she removed the jacket of her shoulders. She handed the jacket back to Landon. Before she ran off back inside. Landon shook his head as he pulled his jacket back on.

Landon Headed inside of the room he was given. He share it with a few of the others. He didn't minded. In fact he preferred it. Less cleaning. Plus none of the women would come in here to clean. Landon unrolled the paper from before. He took his time reading. Not wanting to miss anything. He was actually surprised of how much there knew. But that being said there was nothing about his brother he didn't all ready know. And that was pissing him off. After torturing the cover for so long only know did he know he was wasting time here with these people. Landon rolled up the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. He sucked in a breathe. It was getting harder to find a way to push forward. He tighten his hand I'm to a fist again. Then he punched a wall.

He pulled back his hand. He looked at it. His knuckles were red. Bruises would should show. A cough made him spin around startled. Standing in front of him was John, he was smiling. "Well I see you that you still haven't learn to control your anger." Landon was now smiling.

"You know me, John." Landon said. "I was never good at." John burst out laughing. Landon shook his head. "Any word from the advanced party?" John stopped laughing quickly. He now shook his head. Landon nodded his head. "You know what that means."

John nodded. "Their either dead or captured." He walked towards Landon, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Landon." Landon nodded. John nodded back before turning and walking to the door.

"I still have to know." Landon said as John left. "I'm going after them."

Meanwhile

Three people sat in a cage. All staring inwards. All badly beaten and bruised. Two women and one man. The cage door suddenly opened. Another man was thrown inside the cage. He was also badly beaten. Another man stood at the entrance of the cage. "Welcome to hell." He said before slamming the door. The new man reach it to his pocket and pulled out a photo. A photo of him, and Landon.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking Dead - The Boy in the Blue Hood.

Chapter 4

Thirteen Hours Later

Landon was now striding through the woods. King Slayer on his back, on top of King Slayer's sheath was a quiver full of arrows. In his hand was a the bow that he was using the day of the prison raid. He also wore the blue hood. Over which was now what appeared to be home made armor. It was a rough to say the least.

Landon was moving fast. Almost to fast to see through the thick tree line. That's what caught him off guard. Suddenly a twig snapped behind him. He span around fast. Drawing an arrow as he did so. Quickly he notched the arrow. By the time he was facing the person behind him, he was ready to loose the arrow.

He stopped. Instead of a person being behind him it was a dog. It had thick brown fur that looked rough and tangled. It had scars all over it. Probably been in a few fights. What got Landon how ever was it eyes. A bright ice blue. They were like twin daggers staring at him. Landon let out the breathe that he only just now realized he was holding. He slow unknotted the arrow from the bow. Sliding the arrow back in to the quiver. He reached his hand behind the chest piece. Make sure he had a firm grip on what he was holding. He pulled his hand back out.

It was in a clenched fist. He turned it so that the palm was facing up. He slow unclenched his fist. To revile a sliver of meat. The dog's eyes turned from him to the meat in his hand. Landon nodded and tossed the meat in to the air. The dog leaped in to the air. Catching the meat in the air. Swallowing whole. Then the dog looked at Landon. Who was in shock from what he just saw. He had expected the dog to stare at the meat, so he could carry on running. That went out the window however as soon as he saw the dog leap in to the air.

The dog now stared at Landon again. The two icey daggers baring in to him. Landon shook his head. "Fuck me." He said hissed. This was pissing him off. He was faced with an choose. Option one was kill the dog, and take its meat and fur for emergencies. He didn't like that option. It wasn't the killing that put him off it was the look the dog gave him. It was unnerving. Options two and three were the meat and run but actually run this time or lead it back to the prison. He doubted the dog would fall for the trick or that he could out run it. He also doubted that he could trust anyone back at the prison enough not to kill the dog for food. Most of his guys would do let alone the prison group. That left option four. Hope the dog follows and doesn't attack or let his position get discovered. "What do you think?" He hissed. The dog barked as an answer. Landon nodded at it. Then turned and carried on walking.

* * *

It didn't take long for the dog to follow him. It didn't come close to Landon, it neither was it too far away for Landon to forget it was there. To him it felt like he was prey, being hunted. He was quick to brush that off however. If the dog was going to attack it would have happened during the stare off.

Landon stopped once he came to a clearing. He began scanning the clearing, make sure he didn't miss anything. Once he was sure he stepped out in to it. The dog followed until it came to the edge of the clearing. It sniffed the air. Then began to slowly walk in to the clearing. Its head moving side to side. It sniffed the air again. Shook it head before running off in to the woods.

Landon looked toward the dog had ran off. He shook his head. He then went about getting his camp set up. It didn't take long, but the whole time it felt weird. Like he was being watched. He instinctively grabbed his bow and notched an arrow. He spun around as soon as he heard something approach.

A walker. It seemed to be dead for a while. It had a knife sticking in its chest. Landon let out a breathe as he let the arrow fly. The walker fell dead. He walked over to it. Pulling the knife out. That's when he noticed the paper attached to the knife.

A note. Landon slowly removed it from the knife and unfolded it. He read slowly. It was a simple note. All it read was the words. "Thank you." Landon smiled as he read it. This was something good that he could do. End the misery off those all ready dead.

The dog came stalking out of the brush, where it had been hiding. It sniffed the air. Huffed and laid down by the fire. Landon shook his head. Before he too walked over to the fire and sat down. "Tomorrow. I march on to Hell." He reassured him self. His eyes studied the dog. Before sighing. If it was going to kill him to would have done it. Then he laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. I just have been really busy and haven't felt like writing. I hope this makes up for it. I doubt it but I hope.**


End file.
